


混

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Summary: 刘北山x小森好哥们儿滚上床
Relationships: 刘北山/小森
Kudos: 20





	混

**Author's Note:**

> 刘北山x小森  
> 好哥们儿滚上床

刘北山是街口那家麻将馆的员工，其实说员工有点不准确，应该算是看场子的。他不端茶倒水收拾卫生，凭着眼神好心细，专门帮老板抓一些不懂规矩出千赢钱的贼手，顺带着再把人教训一顿，有血性拳头硬不说，纹身寸头再加上麦色皮肤上的旧伤，狠戾样子倒是很好的避免了人再来惹事。  
在店里有时也陪些老顾客凑人头搓麻将，运气还不赖，总能额外赢些钱当零花。

小森在台球俱乐部和那些找刺激赌台球的球客搭伙儿，他球技好又懂得利用那些球客的心理，赢钱是常事，见好就收慢慢转悠到吧台旁，胳膊懒散地搭在吧台上，把赢来的钱推到老板曼姐面前。

曼姐涂着艳红指甲油的手把粉红的钞票捏进兜里，嘴边带着笑，是鼓励也是赞赏。小森隔着遮眼的刘海窥探着女人勾起的红唇，手指在吧台上没有节奏的轻敲。

刘北山和小森很熟，可能是两人内心深处都带着故事，在这个纷杂的小城里，有些经历虽然不相似，却都有着共通的执着挣扎和遗憾惋惜。

夜晚天台上，两人靠着墙随意坐在地上，烟头闪烁的微弱红光映不清脸上的表情。  
楼下车水马龙，夜空却依然深邃沉静。

“你喜欢曼姐吧？”刘北山蓦地开口打破安静氛围，明明是个问句却像是在陈述。

小森从鼻腔发出一声轻哼，深吸了口烟，“这么明显吗？”语气有些苦涩，夹杂着一丝不甘。

“还行…”

“也许她早就知道。”这句像是自言自语。  
刘北山努努嘴，不知道要说什么，他了解小森不需要安慰，那样只会让他觉得在被可怜。

“农哥下周就出狱了，等他回来…我想杀了他。”小森笑得诡异，眼神兴奋地闪烁。

“那曼姐怎么办？你还是得考虑后果。”  
刘北山冷静的语气刺痛了小森，仿佛曼姐自始至终就是和农哥绑定在一起的，他小森只是个根本介入不到两人之间的外人。

小森把快燃尽的烟头怼在水泥地上摩擦，蹭出一小撮烟灰，随后就被风吹散了。  
自从农哥被捕后，曼姐对小森有怀疑和质问，但被他真诚的坦然所蒙骗过去了。可是曼姐之后也并没有接受他的爱慕，他内心痛苦挣扎，不是没想过强行占有曼姐，可是心底对她深深的迷恋和敬爱让他不能忍受从曼姐脸上看到一点儿失望的表情，尤其是对自己露出的。  
他可以对曼姐身边的任何人下手，唯独不忍心动曼姐。

“后果？如果农哥死了，那她也不活了吗？”

没有回应，刘北山也不知道以后会怎样，他只是不想小森被冲动支配而迷失自我。

“没和你说过，我以前也有个女朋友。”

小森微微转过头，眼睛藏在刘海里，不知是在看刘北山还是看远处小区楼上的信号灯。

“当时我被人揍得半死，她报警救我……”好像想到了什么，刘北山笑了一下，“后来她被欺负，我保护她，我俩就好上了。”

小森没吭声，但刘北山知道他在认真地听。

“她学习很好，考上了北京的大学，刚开始还给我寄信，后来消息也不常回了，慢慢的好像就淡了。”

刘北山转过头盯着小森掩藏在刘海下的眼睛，“我和她不是一路人，所以怎么也走不长久。”这句话不只是讲自己的从前，也是在说小森和曼姐。

小森看着刘北山的眼睛，从里面读到淡然和妥协。

一周后小森叫刘北山出来喝酒，这次见小森比之前要颓废，酒桌上他压着喉咙说曼姐要和农哥走了，离开小城。

再没别的话，只一杯接一杯的和刘北山碰杯喝酒。刘北山对这个消息没太意外，只觉得有些突然，农哥刚出狱，两人这么快就决定了。  
刘北山能感受到小森内心的无措，惯常的乖张顽劣下也会有痛苦的情绪。

今晚的酒局不是为了解决问题，只是单纯的发泄。小森带着心事猛灌酒，刘北山拦不住，只能控制自己少喝点儿，不然两人估计得夜宿街头。  
酒过三巡小森醉倒在桌上，嘴里还在含糊的嘀咕，刘北山还算有意识，不过脚步也有些虚浮，把人架起来晃晃悠悠的搀回自己的出租屋，不远的路愣是磨蹭了半个多小时。

把醉鬼放到床上脱了外套和皮鞋，刘北山去洗了把脸，清醒了一点，但还是感觉自己喝得有点多，脑子昏沉。  
小森在床上挥着胳膊念咒似的叨咕什么，刘北山听了半天才听出好像是要喝水，把人扶起来喂了大半杯水，倒下老实了。  
刘北山的单人床虽然不小，但是两个男人一起躺还是挤，他自己找了条薄毯准备窝在沙发上将就一宿。

半夜咣一声响把刘北山震醒了，意识都没回笼，身体先蹭的坐起来，揉了揉眼睛适应了黑暗，隐约看见地上好像有个人。

小森睡梦间来了尿意，要下床去卫生间，迷迷糊糊跟着感觉走，刘北山家格局和小森家不一样，踢到柜角直接绊倒在地上，疼得在地上翻来覆去像条上岸的鱼。

刘北山把人扶起来，小森靠着刘北山就开始脱裤子，刘北山看小森下面挺着，显然是憋急了，赶紧磕磕绊绊的把人扶到马桶前。

小森哗哗地放着水，刘北山怕他溅到身上操心地扶着他的腰，小森尿完了爽得一激灵，抖了抖还知道自己提上裤子，然后就靠着刘北山不动了，刘北山等了两秒，一看人眼睛都没睁开，合着当梦游呢，又给人搀回床上了。

刘北山也去了趟卫生间，酒喝太多难受，回屋想接着睡，听见小森在床上哼哼唧唧的说话，以为他又渴了，走近发现小森手正在自己裤裆里快速运动，皱着眉头低喘着，刘北山僵住了，撞见男人搞这事儿还是有点别扭。

正想走开床上的人好像感受到了身边的动静，手在空中一划拉，直接拽住了刘北山的胳膊，刘北山没防备，身子一栽直接倒了下去，肩膀重重地砸在硬板床上，幸好腰还半撑着，不然如果就这么撞上小森直挺挺的小兄弟，恐怕直接影响了他后半生的性福。

不过现在的情况也没好到哪儿去，小森撸着肉棒的手和自己的胯间基本没什么缝隙，把人拽倒了这个醉鬼倒是没什么感觉，挺着腰继续撸。  
刘北山胯间被小森一下一下顶着，本来就混沌的脑袋也有些激动，自己也好久没疏解过了，被蹭得慢慢来了感觉，索性顺势腿往床上一跨，直接侧躺在了小森旁边，拽下裤子抚上自己半硬的性器，小森的腿搭在刘北山的腿上，两个人面对面躺在床上自慰。

第一次和别人一起搞这事儿，刘北山脑子里隐隐的兴奋，借着醉意更加无所顾忌。屋子里是两个男人低哑性感的喘息，下面两根碰撞着，火热又敏感的部位亲密地摩擦使快感成倍增加。  
小森的刘海凌乱地散开，露出坚毅的眉，眼睛闭着睫毛却颤抖，表情有些难耐，是男人隐秘的性感。

刘北山扯过小森的左手圈到自己的性器上，右手附在上面带着他撸，另一只手则抚慰上小森沉甸甸的两颗蛋，两人的呼吸都粗重了起来，享受着男人原始的快乐。

一个烂醉一个半醒，只遵循着本能，两人的喘息交织在一起。刘北山大脑一片空白，额头上浸出了汗，快感一波波冲击着自己，撸动了好久感觉自己有了射意，圈着小森的手上动作不自觉的加快，小森也拔高了呻吟声，两人几乎同时射出来，一股股精液喷在小腹和褶皱的衣服上，舒爽地喘着粗气。

屋子里渐渐安静下来，感受到身边人呼吸平复，翻了个身仰躺着沉沉的睡着了，可刘北山没错过小森翻身前咕哝的那声曼姐。

-  
那个艳丽的女人还是走了，把台球厅留给了小森。  
临走前小森向曼姐讨了个拥抱，曼姐没有犹豫，他感受到曼姐的情绪带着对新生活的向往和期待，抱着她自己突然就想通了，祝曼姐幸福可能会是自己最后悔却最正确的事。

在店门口看着农哥和曼姐一路走远消失在自己的生活中，小森突然觉得迷茫。曼姐曾经是自己生活的中心，自己像月球一样在曼姐的引力下绕着她不停自转，如今脱离了她，自己不知去哪找到新的轨迹。

日子囫囵的过，小森依旧会和来的球客赌球，赢的钱放到吧台上，自己再进到柜台里把吧台上的钱收进钱箱。每天扮演着小工和老板。有时候教教不会打台球的体验型顾客怎么击球，再收拾收拾厅里卫生。  
久了其实挺没意思的，自己一个人，一间空旷的店，耳边整日叮叮咣咣的撞球声。不像曾经自在，当了老板后要整日看店，限制自由。想过雇个人，但是算算好像又不合适，也就罢了。

小森往常一样趴在柜台前百无聊赖的看打台球的人，那个老哥伏在台球案上，后腰起球的红秋裤都露了出来，看得人闹眼睛。

门吱呀一声被推开，小森抬眼看见了利落的寸头，有些惊讶，“好久不见了，北哥。”

上回俩人喝酒，自己醉得不省人事，醒来发现在刘北山家的床上，瞥见自己衬衫上星星点点的精斑愣了一下，脑袋断片儿有点尴尬自己真喝大了，还在人家里撸管。不过刘北山没提这茬，小森当时也没心情想有的没的，打了个招呼就揉着太阳穴走了。

自打曼姐走后这是两人第一次见面，不过此时心境已然不同，“怎么有空过来了？”

“老板回老家结婚去了，麻将馆关门歇业。”

“呦，成无业游民了，要不要来我台球厅打工，我给你开工资。”小森直起身子，语气调侃，让人听不出是认真的还是开玩笑。

刘北山就是顺路来台球厅逛一圈，之前听麻将馆的麻友闲聊说小城台球厅迷人的女老板走了，店里那个球技很好的男青年接了店。

看着小森状态还不错放了心，不过对自己能无缝衔接入职倒是挺意外。  
“行啊，我一个人既能当小工还能当保镖，得双倍工资吧。”刘北山不好好站，胳膊拄在吧台上晃悠着身子。

小森翻了个白眼，“出去记得把门儿带上。”

-  
台球厅多个人活泛了不少，至少能大大减少小森坐在柜台前胡思乱想的时间。有时候天刚见黑两人就关了店去网吧打游戏，刘北山常骂小森菜，小森也会毫不愧疚的骂回去，不过更多的是隔天教刘北山打台球时狠狠的找茬。

刘北山球技没小森好，应该说是只会捅几杆而已，没什么技巧。这回成了台球厅的小工，手痒痒总想学学，现成的技术型教练小森在这儿，倒不是不肯教，“叫声森哥我就教你。”  
刘北山抬手就给了小森肩膀一下，力道不轻，把人捶得一晃。小森看刘北山转身不想理他，凑过去贱兮兮的喊，“北弟，别走啊，来一局台球。”  
刘北山接过台球杆，捏着巧粉块往球杆皮头上一下下打粉，嘴里挤出句，“想活命就闭嘴。”嘴边梨涡却露着，一点不严肃。

每当小森丝毫不放水把刘北山压制得直接一杆清，刘北山总咬着后槽牙低沉的警告他，“你等着晚上我就让你跟我求饶。”  
厅里离他俩稍近一点的客人听到，有的会露出诧异又八卦的表情，视线偷偷的在这俩人身上徘徊，嗯他们不知道其实刘北山说的是晚上的游戏局。  
“你他妈要点脸行不，我什么时候跟你求饶过？”小森语气嫌弃的挑衅。

晚上网吧里，  
小森绝望的狂喊，“北哥北哥北哥奶我一口！”

回去的路上小森一个劲儿的找原因，终于恍然大悟，“我知道了，就是怪我刘海太长了阻碍视线，才打不好游戏。”  
“滚吧，你打台球时候怎么不嫌阻碍视线呢。”刘北山手揣在卫衣兜里走，眼神都没偏小森一下。  
小森刚要反驳，身边人突然停下了，小森转头看他，刘北山表情认真，“要不你也剃个头？我这样的。”  
小森被刘北山严肃的表情感染的仔细想了一下，还是想象不到自己顶着刘北山的发型是什么样，“同款兄弟发型？”  
“也不是…”刘北山停顿了一下，看小森表情还挺期待，觉得有点好笑，“也可以是同款父子发型，乖儿子。”说完就笑着绕过小森跑了。  
“艹你给我站那儿。”小森感觉刚才配合的自己宛如一个傻子，顺着街边一路追，耳边灌着呼呼风声。

有时候台球厅进来面生的顾客会自然地管刘北山叫老板，可能是下意识以为看着不好惹的才是老板。  
刘北山也不否认，走过去听他们的要求，小森在旁边的台球桌码着球一阵无语，不过总会在顾客走之前表情客气的提醒他们自己才是老板。看着那些人惊讶意外的表情，小森忽然觉得自己还不如不说。

刘北山安慰他，“没事，他们可能看你球技太好，以为你是特级教练呢。”  
“老板就不能球技好吗？”  
刘北山心道我就是随便安慰你一下，你还较上劲了。  
小森看刘北山就是得了便宜还卖乖，不容抗拒地说，“过来打台球。”看我不狠狠虐你一局的。

两人打台球，小森有时会给刘北山提点宝贵的技术指导意见，“出杆还是要再稳一些，瞄准好了后手就尽量不要动。”小森让刘北山摆好击球的动作，然后轻轻抬他握杆的手调整角度，“瞄准前预判一下母球路径，然后瞄准点不要落在目标球上，而在撞点的假想球。眼睛的视线尽可能的沿着击球线直视…”小森和刘北山贴的极近，嘴里讲着台球知识，眼睛冷静地盯着台球。  
刘北山有点走神，旁边人身上的体温透过衣服传递过来，他突然想到那晚喝醉两人在床上面对面的事，没控制好呼吸变得有些重。  
“有点难啊，今天先不练了。”径直走到墙边放好球杆，就往卫生间走。  
小森有些莫名其妙，不过刚刚刘北山的身体好像僵了一下，倚靠在台球案上捏着唇珠默默思索。

刘北山也觉得很莫名其妙，刚才只是挨着小森突然想到了那晚的事，自己的小兄弟就毫无预兆的兴奋了起来，看着自己半硬的下面，刘北山在心里一遍遍的问，你怎么了小兄弟？

刘北山的台球技术在缓慢提高，有时有新手来打台球刘北山也能指点一二。  
小森坐在吧台里看着刘北山教一个女孩打台球，呦那细致的，怎么不手把手教呢。真是师傅领进门，你修行完出门就去撩妹了。  
指点了一阵，刘北山晃悠到吧台前，还没等他开口聊闲呢小森就跟刚看了个笑话似的说，“就你这半吊子技术，你俩还真是一个敢教，一个敢学。”

“那怎么了，我俩胆儿大。”

“那女生好像来两三次了吧，总找你教她。”

刘北山看小森好像不太乐意，以为小森看上那女生了，想解释但转念一想改了口，“可能是对我有意思吧。”自己还挺想看小森吃瘪的。  
看着刘北山嘚瑟表情，小森啧了一声。  
刘北山故意凑近了小声问，“哎，你觉得她怎么样？”  
“不适合你。”小森没好气儿，他怎么看刘北山这么欠揍呢，一看他这自恋样谈论那女生小森就觉得闹心。  
刘北山一看给人问生气了，肯定寻思自己要抢他看上的人呢。不过刘北山逗完小森，自己好像也没太收获到恶作剧后的快乐。  
摸了摸鼻子心道无趣，刘北山转身去码刚走的客人桌上的台球。

没想到几天之后看见小森微信聊天聊得火热，刘北山一问说是女朋友。  
哪来的女朋友？上次结账时候小森加上的微信，就是刘北山教打台球的那个女孩。

刘北山有点气闷，他也说不上什么滋味。  
说是被小森趁虚而入也不准确，毕竟那女孩虽然让自己教他打台球，看起来好像喜欢自己，但其实和自己并没有什么关系和进展，而且那女孩也没亲口承认过。  
说是因为小森突然有了女朋友而生气好像也不对，他俩又没约好都不处对象，只是两人一块待这么长时间而且身边基本没有异性朋友，只是刘北山下意识默认了这种模式，根本没想过会再有一个人来破坏这种平衡。  
那到底是因为什么呢？刘北山好像找不到理由。

女孩是附近大学的学生，有时晚上会来台球厅，带着便当盒，俩人坐在柜台里吃晚饭。每当这时刘北山就默默出去自己找家小店吃饭，以前是他和小森两个人一起的。

女孩和小森吃完饭会再坐一会儿，和小森嬉笑着聊天，小森有时会故意凑的很近逗女孩，看女孩害羞地脸红，他就一脸坏笑，计谋得逞那种。  
刘北山在台球桌之间绕来绕去，不时的帮客人换杆码球，尽量让自己的视线不要停留在柜台上。

女孩走的时候会礼貌地和刘北山打招呼，刘北山也都会回应。  
晚上闭店，刘北山依旧骑着摩托车回自己的小出租屋，小森住在台球厅里面的房间，卷帘门唰地拉下，隔成两个世界。

今晚刘北山躺在自己的硬板床上，难得失眠了，烦躁地翻身，眼睛在黑暗中没有焦距的看着天花板，脑子里又浮现了出这张小床上的事，手伸进裤子里，释放压力，放松神经，可是为什么最后一刻脑子里是小森闭着眼喘息的脸。  
刘北山深呼出一口气，好像想通了什么。

这种日子只持续了十多天，俩人吃午饭的时候小森突然说他和那女孩分手了，刘北山听到先是一愣，紧跟着就是内心莫名的喜悦，不过还是好奇地问，“怎么了？”  
“也没什么，她父母知道了，不同意。”

其实小森在说谎。那天刘北山教女孩打台球，他心里就不舒服，许久不冒头的作恶因子又开始躁动起来，结账的时候他要了女孩的微信，两人聊了几天女孩就被他哄得说试试在一起。  
小森让女孩来店里给自己送晚饭，两人明目张胆地眉目传情，视线飘到不远处刘北山那里，刘北山却并没有看过来，情绪似乎也没什么波动。  
几天过去，刘北山好像对这种状况非常平静，没有被抢了心怡女孩的愤怒，除了第一次告诉他自己有女朋友时的一些低落。

小森渐渐觉得无聊，女孩像是她妹妹，自己凑近她也没有冲动，反而听着甜软的声音觉得有些腻。不知道是不是太久没接触女人了，小森反倒觉得刘北山那样清爽洗衣液味要比女孩身上的护肤品化妆品味好闻一些。  
嗯？怎么突然想到刘北山了。

这段时间这个女朋友占据了自己很多时间，好像和刘北山的交流变少了，两个人也好久没一起去网吧打游戏了。小森把这归结为游戏瘾犯了，果断的和女孩说两个人还是不合适在一起，还好好的安慰了一下是他的原因，把这段荒唐的关系和平了断，删了女孩的联系方式。

两人时隔很久再次坐在网吧打排位，听着刘北山骂自己菜，小森心里突然有点舒服，被自己的想法激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，怎么的自己还有受虐体质吗？

数日后刘北山和小森又坐到了酒桌上，不过这次是放松消遣，扯着淡喝着酒，只喝了个微醺。  
俩人逛荡着走回台球厅，吧台后面的一室一卫算宽敞。刘北山喝了酒没法骑摩托车，小森留他在这儿凑合一宿。屋里是个双人床，地方够他们俩躺，刘北山夹带着点私心答应了。

简单洗了个漱，时间也有点晚了，脑袋晕乎总想赶紧躺下。等真躺在床上了刘北山却有点清醒了，他知道不是因为认床也不是因为失眠，而是和小森躺在一起的兴奋与忐忑。

自己在被窝里胡思乱想了很久，听着小森绵长平稳的呼吸，他稍稍偏过头借着窗边透进来的月光看身边的人，睡得平稳没有白天恶劣吵闹的样子，回想起那天晚上两人也是在一张床上，当时的刺激感觉让刘北山食髓知味，今天还想再重温一下。

不知是酒精的刺激还是做坏事的心虚作祟，刘北山觉得自己浑身发热，有点冒汗。  
拽下自己的内裤解放出已经半硬的性器撸动，手慢慢伸过去拉下小森的薄睡裤，隔着内裤揉着胯下的一团，抬眼看小森没有反应应该是睡熟了，动作渐渐大胆起来。

扯下小森的内裤抚慰软趴趴的性器，手揉弄着根部的两颗肉蛋，一下下有技巧的套弄，小森扭了扭身子，肉棒在刘北山手里逐渐抬头，感受着手中的温热，刘北山呼吸渐渐粗重，像上次一样拉过小森的手帮自己撸动，自己也毫不偏心的把小森的肉棒照顾得舒服，指腹在柱头揉搓感受到手里肉棒的充血胀大。难以抑制的快感升腾起来刺激着刘北山的大脑，无意识的低声喊出小森。  
本应沉睡的人浑身一激灵，哑着嗓子声音不大却足够能让被情欲控制的刘北山听清，“你在干什么？”

小森睡梦迷蒙中感觉自己下面好像被什么温暖的东西包裹着，一下下舒服的动作激起快慰，小森以为是梦，可是快感又太真实，半睁开眼反应了一下身边躺着的人是谁，亲眼看到刘北山撸动自己性器的手的冲击还没被传导到大脑，就听见他压抑的喊出了自己的名字。小森浑身一抖，问话都不太确定，一定是自己喝得太醉了，这还是在梦里。

刘北山一愣，一紧张手上没个轻重，撸着小森肉棒用了点力，小森直接闷哼出声，酥麻感顺着脊背窜上头。自己的一只手被刘北山禁锢在手中贴着他的火热，下面那根被他不停抚慰，小森被刺激得有些上头，可能是因为今晚喝了酒，意识有些飘忽但感官格外敏感，小森喘息着摸到自己性器上刘北山的手，温热有力，技巧也不赖，指腹轻抠顶端小孔爽得小森浑身战栗。

刘北山见小森虽然醒了，可沉浸在愉悦中，于是大胆地继续动着手，嘴上也不再压抑着大声喘息，两人同时达到高潮。  
小森缓着气消化着刚才发生的事，突然想到了什么，偏头问刘北山，“上次在你家是不是也是这样。”

刘北山不置可否，喉咙里溢出声低哑的嗯。  
小森没再说话，空气安静了几秒，刘北山猛然翻身压在了小森身上，小森一愣就听耳边刘北山试探的语气，“我们试试吧。”

“试什么？”暧昧的氛围，隐秘的夜色，空气中流动的淡淡麝香味，小森隐隐知道刘北山的意思，刚刚陌生又舒爽的体验让他觉得有些刺激。

“试这个。”刘北山说完直接亲上了小森的嘴，有点磕绊生涩，覆上后先咬了他下唇一口。

自从那晚刘北山想通后就查了资料，两个男人也可以在一起，也可以拥有性快感，所以他坦然的接受了自己对小森产生的想法。今晚一切都很合适，刘北山不想再忍，尤其是小森刚刚结束了一段有些荒唐的狗屁恋爱，深深刺激到了刘北山，带着发泄和占有欲，他决定不再放手。

一切好像很突然又顺理成章，刘北山感受到小森主动抱着自己的脖子和他拥吻有些诧异又欣喜，不再去想是真情还是醉意，循着本能缠搅着小森的舌头，吸着他柔韧的舌尖。小森用牙齿啃咬刘北山的嘴唇，叼着刘北山的下唇吮吻。

小森的手伸进刘北山宽松的背心在他结实地后背上不停抚摸，刘北山解开小森的睡衣扣子，在小森平坦的胸前胡乱的揉，掐着乳粒往外扯，小森疼得哼出声手在刘北山腰上狠拧一把。

双手顺着后背向下扯掉刘北山的裤子在臀瓣上大力揉着，刘北山浑身一震，在小森耳边低声警告他别乱摸，脱掉两人碍事的裤子，俯身燥热的呼吸喷在小森耳边啃咬他的耳垂。小森敏感地低喘，伸手发力把没有防备的刘北山推开，整个人跨坐在他身上，没有给人反应的时间，小森勾着嘴角得逞地掀开刘北山的背心，在刘北山腹肌上揉捏。俯身在结实的胸肌上啃咬，湿漉漉的水痕留了一片。

刘北山盯着自己胸前做坏事的脑袋，抚摸他柔软的发丝，喘息着不停挺腰，两人紧贴的下体摩擦着升腾起快感，小森趴在刘北山身上被顶得松开嘴发出低吟。刘北山双手在小森屁股上用力揉捏，小森被摸得浑身酥麻，“啊…艹…轻点。”

两人的下面又有抬头的趋势，摩擦着不断充血顶在小腹上，毁天灭地的快感在小森脑子里翻腾，身下男人的身体宛如一块烙铁，不断的发热灼着他。

小森细软的刘海在胸前蹭得刘北山心痒，喘着粗气掐着小森的腰慢慢上下摆动，自己的性器从小森的柱身摩擦到肉蛋再蹭到会阴，听到他溢出难耐低哑的呻吟，刘北山更加兴奋，把人捞起来咬着耳朵，“让哥进去。”说着手指暗示地在后穴口按压。

小森浑身一抖，刘北山的手揉弄着他的后穴激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，过电一样酥了整个身子，陌生的快感直冲大脑，小森甚至来不及反应直接发出一声呻吟。  
刘北山见他如此敏感，手更卖力的在穴口和肉臀上玩，小森受不住地颤着声音，“北哥…你别弄了。”  
“不是很爽吗？”刘北山挺着腰继续刺激两人的前端，大手戳刺着小森后面，前后夹击把小森的理智打击的溃不成军，低哑着声音不停喘息。

刘北山听着小森放肆的呻吟也有些忍不住，翻了个身把人压在床上，从床头柜上胡乱摸起个瓶子，不知是多久没用的男士润肤乳，包装有些旧了，莹润的乳质挤在手上探进小森的后穴，小森向上缩着身子要逃，刘北山一把拉过他的腿掰开，手指往里面送，小森痛苦的紧皱着眉，“啊…慢点，疼死我了。”  
刘北山看小森浑身紧绷，内壁排斥的紧紧缩着，手指不好进，自己也憋得额头冒汗，撸着小森的性器低吼着要求，“屁股放松点。”

“艹…”小森深呼吸尽量让自己的肌肉别太紧张，刘北山俯身和他接吻，下面一手抚慰小森的性器，一手在后穴扩张，手指寻着肉穴里的凸起轻轻按压，小森爽得轻颤。

润滑得差不多了，刘北山抽出手换成自己早已挺立许久的大家伙，掐着小森的腰把自己一点点往里送，小森被刘北山堵着嘴巴依然发出痛苦的呜咽，手在刘北山后背狠命的挠，誓要把疼痛原封不动的转移到刘北山身上。  
小森受不住推开刘北山的脸，偏过头大口呼吸，难受的叫唤，“艹…好他…他妈粗。”

刘北山差点被小森逗乐了，全部进去后停了一会儿，感受着内壁紧致的包裹，穴肉好像有感知般吸附着刘北山的肉棒，湿软又热情。刘北山动着腰抽插，嘴里发出舒爽的慰叹。  
小森被刘北山硬热的性器摩擦着肉穴，胀痛可是还带着点爽，小森尽量放松自己，腿夹着刘北山的腰调整姿势缓解自己的不适。

刘北山的性器故意在小森肉穴的凸起上磨，感受身下人得到快感身体不再僵硬，抽插的动作逐渐变大，小森扭着头呻吟，刘海在额头上不老实的甩动。  
刘北山顶得很深，小森受不住羞恼地骂，“诶呦我艹…轻点…”  
刘北山听小森说话就没有不带脏字的，没理他，下面顶得更用力了，直把人干得呻/吟都不连贯了。

小森气得坏心的掐刘北山的乳头，把人疼得倒吸一口气。看着小森吐着舌头坏笑，刘北山把手指伸进小森的嘴里搅，拨弄着他的舌头，津液来不及吞咽顺着小森嘴角淌出来，画面淫靡又色气。  
比自己大一号的精壮肉体压制着自己，小森把刘北山推开一些，手探到下面抚慰自己的性器，刘北山掐着他的腰不停挺动，身下人动情的自慰，后穴也随着一下下咬紧，两人快感更甚。

小森撸动的动作不断加快，喘息粗重喉咙里发出低吟，终于一声长叹射出了精喷在两人小腹上。后穴绞紧把刘北山裹得有些疼，掐着腰大力艹干着，高潮后的小森任刘北山随意顶弄，嘴里爽得哼哼。

刘北山也渐渐有了射意，狠命挺着腰在小森穴里冲刺，低吼着射进小穴深处。  
小森被烫的一抖，一股股热液争先恐后的往自己身体里挤，刘北山舒爽得轻颤身子，把小森压在怀里，两个人胸膛紧贴，感受着彼此强烈的心跳。

缓了一会儿，刘北山把性器抽出去，翻身躺在床上沉默。  
小森感受到身下精液正顺着穴口往外流，有些懊恼地埋怨，“北哥，你射太多了。”

刘北山一团乱的脑袋瞬间清醒，脑子里只激动的接收到一句话：小森没有抗拒自己。

那晚过后两人的关系好像变了又似乎没变，刘北山还是会在网吧不留情面的大声骂小森菜，小森也会在台球桌前毫不放水的杆杆压制刘北山，只不过打游戏时刘北山不等小森求助就会在危急关头及时边骂边冲的赶到小森的游戏人物旁边奶他一口，小森在台球桌上虐完刘北山一局还会装作无意却很细致地指出他球技上的问题。相同的是，两人搞这些小心思时面儿上都是淡定无比，其实心里别扭得一批。  
同处一个空间，难免视线碰撞，不经意的一眼再装作无意的错开，动作上没什么奇怪的地方，心里思绪是不是乱成钢丝球只有自己知道。

小森发现刘北山最近新添了个爱好，总是上手拍自己的屁股，说实话他发现的有点晚。一开始刘北山只是习惯性的拍拍小森的后腰，不知道什么时候开始就下移了，主要是刘北山拍完屁股还一脸正直自然，可两人都同床共枕过了，这个动作就显得格外亲密，小森觉得怎么也不像普通朋友开玩笑那样纯洁。但他实在问不出口'你总拍我屁股干嘛'这样的话，每次屁股被大手亲切问候时，总会浑身紧绷气都不敢出，不过也就一瞬间的事儿。  
牛仔裤和手掌接触发出一声闷响的啪！可以表示对小森打游戏终于有一局能carry全场的赞赏，可以表示对他在台球桌上又碾压性胜利的埋怨，亦或是催他快点吃饭，晚上闭店后的道别等等。

小森觉得自己已经习惯了，有时候两人擦肩而过刘北山不照他屁股来一下，他都觉得少了点儿什么。最开始的旖旎悸动全没了，心里的别扭被一次次正直坦荡的拍打问候全部击碎，变成朋友间的奇怪互动。

有时候小森也会回敬刘北山一下，在他腰侧挠痒痒，刘北山长得很凶一男的竟然怕痒，这是小森偶然发现的，他的痒痒肉在腰侧，重了拍没事，动作轻柔的搔痒才会掀起刘北山强烈的应激反应，刘北山躲着小森的手，笑的开了还会露出小梨涡，在嘴边浅浅的，和腰上的痒痒肉一样，存在于这个野性的男人身上，带着莫名的反差感。

刘北山痒的受不住了就会憋着股劲儿，咬牙扯下小森藏在自己腰间衣服褶皱里惹事的双手，一只手紧紧拢着小森的手腕高举过头顶，另一只手反向扶着他的腰压住他乱动的身体，把举在头顶的手腕往脑后掰，整条胳膊和肩胛骨的筋肉都紧绷着，窜出超过人体生理极限的疼。“还挠不挠我痒痒？”  
边给小森拉筋边问话，活像公堂上屈打成招的昏官。  
小森龇牙咧嘴的诶呦着疼，满口承认不挠了，被放开胳膊获得自由后，琢磨着明明是刘北山先拍自己屁股他才挠的痒痒，不过谁让他打不过刘北山呢，只能对着低头整理衣服上满腹褶皱的刘北山虚踹一脚，让他赶紧去整理台球杆再码码台球。

一天上午刘北山骑着摩托车来店里，车把上挂着一个深蓝的方筐，把筐拎进店里放到柜台上，啪的清脆一声惹得小森一抬眼。这浑身窟窿眼里面装着毛巾瓶罐的，没看错应该是个澡筐。  
对上小森疑惑的目光，刘北山解释了一下，“今早收到短信，我家附近修地下管道，停一天水，晚上借你浴室冲个澡。”

“交水费。”小森开玩笑，语气却是正经的刁老板样，“你一天什么都不干，还想蹭店里的东西用。”

“我哪儿什么都不干啊，我不是还干老板你呢…”后半句凑近了些才压低声音说出来，眼里尽是笑意，上午台球厅还没来顾客，也不知道刘北山装模作样的半句悄悄话是要避着谁，可能是不想让十几张纯洁的台球桌听到吧。  
刘北山一句话火星子一样直接点着了小森这炮仗，那天晚上过后两人谁都没再提那事儿，怎么突然的刘北山说到这茬上了。小森的脸瞬间像烧着了一样红，站起身骂骂咧咧的给了刘北山肩头一拳，“干你大爷的老板！”  
“嘶疼疼疼…”这一拳小森用了十足的力气，刘北山捂着肩膀撑在柜台上五官紧皱。小森还不解气，走到刘北山身边对着他的腰挠了一通。  
刘北山扒着柜台抖得腰都直不起来，知道是自己先逗的小森下不来台，理亏的不反抗，等小森挠解气哼一声进了里屋才罢。  
默默把自己的澡筐收进柜台里，没事儿一样去收拾墙角的寄存箱。

小森再从里屋出来时，刘北山正举着一瓶饮料在柜台前等他，“老板辛苦了。”表情足以体现一个敬业员工对上司的尊重和心疼。  
小森接过饮料白了他一眼，利落地拧开瓶盖仰头猛灌。  
凸起的喉结在皮肤上顶出明显的痕迹，随着吞咽的动作上下滚动着，全落在刘北山的眼里，他也下意识吞了下口水。门口的感应器发出一声“欢迎光临”电子音，刘北山别开眼转身去招呼顾客。

晚上闭了店，刘北山和小森打了声招呼，拎着自己的蓝澡筐进里屋浴室洗澡。小森窝在沙发上听浴室哗哗的水声心烦意乱，索性到外面柜台前坐着。木门不隔音，不过能传进耳朵的水声小了不少，玩了会儿手机没什么可看的，摆弄柜台上纸抽名片价目单，最后盯着招财猫上下摆动的金色猫爪看了半天。

水声停了，心想。  
小森在心里给了自己一拳，气自己对浴室里的动静反应那么灵敏。

过了一会儿刘北山从浴室出来，换了套衣服，发茬还潮湿着，不过寸头的好处就是不会总往下滴水。  
四目相对，安静的夜晚、滴答的秒针、刚刚洗过澡的青年、两个滚过床单的哥们儿，进一步气氛合适，退一步无可厚非。  
刘北山还是和小森道了别，深蓝的澡筐依旧挂在车把上，跨上摩托车之前，又照着出来关卷帘门的小森屁股上拍了一下。  
随着一声走喽，留下串车尾气。红尾灯一直亮着，随着摩托车开远变成一个光点，再一个着拐弯消失在夜色中。

-  
小森有心事，第二天晚上关店后刘北山想拉着他去网吧打游戏都被他拒绝了，刘北山摸了摸鼻子，没想明白小森怎么回事儿，骑上摩托车回家了。

小森锁好卷帘门，洗了个澡就钻进被窝，只开了盏床头灯，暖黄小灯足够照亮整张床。小森找了个舒服的姿势躺着，打开手机点进某度。  
输入：朋友总拍我屁股

搜索。

[ 好色情！啪啪时拍打屁屁好刺激啊！ ——某成人用品网站 ]

[ 和老公在一起的时候他经常喜欢拍我屁股，拍完之后又摸几下… ——两性话题咨询 ]

[ 女性朋友注意了，没事多拍拍屁股，对身体大有好处的。 ——某女性健康资讯网站 ]

小森皱了皱眉，这些好像都不是自己想要的答案。  
想了想在搜索框前面加了两个字：同性朋友总拍我屁股

搜索。

[ 为什么有些直男喜欢摸同性屁股？有好几个同学老是无意间摸我屁股… ]

这个好像还能贴近一点自己的问题，小森点进去翻看下面的网友评论。

“迟早弯…”  
“因为你屁股性感。”  
“太正常了，越不让他们越起劲。”

回答的都不着边际，小森退出去继续浏览，却被网页下方一个灰色的框框吸引了视线。  
是大数据推荐的“相关搜索”

[ 同性暗恋你的几大征兆。]  
[ 直男接受同性行为意味着什么？]  
[ 怎么试探对方是不是gay？]  
[ 男生拍男生屁股暗示。]

小森越看眼睛越亮，竟然有这么多相关问题，难不成大家都有这样的疑惑？  
小森点开那条 [ 男生拍男生屁股暗示着什么？ ]  
下面最佳回答是：  
“看他是不是经常这样和男的打招呼，如果不是，小心了，暗示你捡肥皂。”

小森看得云里雾里，好奇的去查了一下捡肥皂是什么意思，词义还带视频解说，一分钟过后，小森眯着眼满头问号，感觉自己好像打开了一扇新世界的大门。

带着好奇心和求知欲点开一个个相关话题，三观不停的被击碎重塑。

一路搜索学习点开了一个标题起得很激烈的小视频。  
开头是两个男生坐在草地上说话，说的什么小森也听不懂，一口纯正的泰味。说着说着画面一转，就变成这俩男的滚在床上互相脱衣服，上面的男生压着下面的人接吻，两具白花花的肉体不停蹭动着。小森被突如其来的限制级画面刺激的咽了下口水。被压在床上的男生双腿夹着身上人的腰磨蹭，被舔着胸膛锁骨还一脸享受的表情。  
小森正看得脸热，进度条到头了，不过能看出是某部影视剧的剪辑，可以拍出这么大的尺度已经很不容易了。

小森退出当前页面，手指往上一滑，嚯这下好了，下面推荐了一整排的相关视频。  
一个个点进去观摩的一番，有把男零号捆在床上戴上手铐，男一号压在他身上表白的。有俩人穿着浴袍，男一号把男零号压在身下扒衣服强吻的。

点进一个标题是某删减片段合集的视频，里面俩人不是在接吻就是在扑倒准备接吻的路上。隐秘的内裤边、解开的皱衬衫，再加上粗重的呼吸呻吟散发着迷人的荷尔蒙，混乱的裸体激烈纠缠着，在各种不同的床上和车后座上，两具明显的男性身体紧贴抚摸，像两头进攻的兽。

小森发现自己看硬了。

视频播放完把手机甩在一边，手探到身下抚慰勃起的小兄弟，喉咙里溢出低喘，刚开始脑子里还有模糊的裸体画面，后来快感加剧，便什么也不想了，头脑一片空白，跟着原始欲望不停撸动着性器，喘息不断加重，手中动作也渐渐加快。  
整个人正沉浸在好性致中，一阵刺耳的手机铃声突兀的响起，小森被吓得浑身一抖，唰地出了一身冷汗，小兄弟瞬间萎靡了。  
“诶呦我操，谁他妈…”  
捞起手机看了眼来电显示：北哥

小森没猜到刘北山打电话什么事，划开绿键接通。  
“小森，我洗发水落你浴室了，开门我拿一下。”

挂断。小森现在不想听刘北山说话，就这事儿你早不来晚不来，偏偏我撸管儿的时候来，多大仇啊？

在床上躺了半分钟，缓和了下被吓到衰弱的神经，揉了揉无精打采的小兄弟，提上睡裤下床。

小森拉开卷帘门时刘北山正站在门外等，见人开了门走进店里，“怎么这么久才开门啊，磨磨蹭蹭的干嘛呢？”  
小森没理他，转身走到柜台前给自己倒了杯水喝。  
没听到答复，刘北山也没追问，径直走进浴室拿自己昨天落在这儿的洗发水。

刘北山是晚上在家准备洗澡的时候才发现洗发水不见了的，蓝澡筐里少了一个瓶子空荡了不少。想起来定是昨晚停水，借用小森的浴室洗澡后落在那儿了，刘北山挠了挠头转身就准备去小森店里拿。  
其实今晚不洗头好像也没多大关系，就算今晚不冲澡也完全没问题，但是刘北山心痒就是想特意去取一趟。

从浴室出来刘北山和小森搭话，“看你床都铺好了，这么早就睡了啊？”  
小森从鼻腔里憋出一声“嗯。”

把刘北山往门口送，直到人完全站在门外，小森才抬起头对着刘北山一字一句的说，“老子在打飞机，你来的真不是时候。”  
说完唰地拉下卷帘门，锁好。

冰凉的卷帘门擦着刘北山的鼻尖落下，差点把直挺的鼻梁削掉，刘北山愣在原地，耳朵里回响着刚刚小森的那句话。  
确定自己没有听错后，刘北山摸了摸鼻子，骂了声操。  
在店门口转了两圈，从兜里掏出烟盒和打火机，倚着摩托车抽烟，眼睛直盯着那扇卷帘门，脑子里全是刚刚小森抬头时露出的挂着红晕的脸颊和含水带怒的眼。  
这双眼和那晚一样，明亮水润。

抽完最后一口，嘴里长长地吐出一团烟，随即散在风里。  
烟蒂甩在地上碾灭，刘北山跨上摩托车，亡命似的往家里开。

小森回到浴室洗了把脸，撑着洗手台盯着镜子看了半天，从头发丝看到领口锁骨，其实也没看什么，就是脑子乱。  
躺回床上失神地望着天花板，视线没聚焦。刚刚出去喝了半杯水，又开门吹了阵风，精神了一会儿，可随即更懒倦了。自慰被打断的滋味儿真的难受，一口气在胸腔不上不下的吊着，小森觉得应该关心一下自己的小兄弟，看看他是不是抱恙了。

蹬开睡裤慢慢抚慰，没什么反应，现在气氛全没了，小森打开手机想接着看看能激起性致的小视频。一连看了好几个全都是不痛不痒的含蓄类，搜来点去终于看到一个凑合的视频。  
开头俩人就抱在一起难舍难分地亲，从门口到屋里互相脱着衣服纠缠，喘息声呻吟声不断，男一号把男零号压在地上吻。  
小森揉着性器正看得投入，突然听到卧室外面的入户门好像有动静，坐起身侧着耳朵怀疑是不是自己听错了，没料到卧室门直接被推开了。  
刚刚被自己锁在卷帘门外面的人再度出现在面前，饶是小森脑子转的再快也没搞清楚状况。

空气凝固了两秒，只有手机里传出尴尬的背景音。

小森忽然崩溃的意识到，自己看小视频打飞机被刘北山撞见了，而且自己的小兄弟再次疲惫的垂了下去，了无生气。  
“我操，你怎么进来的啊？”  
小森拽过被子盖住自己大敞的下身，声音有些抖。

刘北山举起一串钥匙晃了晃。  
小森看到那串久违的钥匙，心里说不出什么滋味。

台球厅是个门市房，顾客从前面当街的卷帘门进，后面还有扇入户门，不过小森不常走，基本关店锁上卷帘门就在里屋待着。  
当初刘北山来台球厅里帮忙那天，小森给了刘北山一串钥匙备用，是开卷帘门的和入户门的。但是刘北山起的比小森晚，早上从不用刘北山到店开门，等人骑着摩托车到台球厅时，小森都收拾好在柜台坐着了。  
所以这串钥匙一直没机会用，被刘北山放在家里，两人也都快忘了它的存在。  
刚刚刘北山在门外抽烟，突然想到自己的这串钥匙，风风火火的回家取，又赶回来开了小森的入户门。  
至于回来干什么，完全是被小森那句他在打飞机蛊住了。

刘北山也没想到开门后场面这么刺激，小森裸着下身双腿大敞着，软趴趴的性器垂在腿间，屋里除了亮着的床头灯，另一处光源就是发出奇怪声音的手机。  
刘北山走近床边要拿小森的手机，小森反应过来伸手去拦，两人握着僵持不下，小森想按电源键锁屏，摸错了位置按到了音量键，顿时清晰明显的喘息呻吟声扩大倍传进两人的耳朵。  
刘北山趁着小森愣神手软抢过手机，屏幕上怎么看都是两个赤裸男人在纠缠。

“你…”

“如果我说我不是故意点开的你信吗？”小森被扼住喉咙般挤出一句没什么用的解释。

刘北山没说话。

“你吓了我两次我都萎了啊哥哥！你真是我亲哥！”小森突然拔高音量，带着破罐子破摔的控诉和委屈，声音颤着，说完眼圈就红了。  
小森心里乱成一团，明明是因为刘北山总拍自己屁股他才点开搜索框，结果越搜越偏变成了看片自慰，这下好了，正主都来了，没什么可瞒的了。

刘北山看着小森的泪眼心中揪紧了疼，站在床边急切地脱自己衣服。  
小森惊诧的往床里退，“你干嘛？”

刘北山脱完跨上床压着小森乱动的身体，“别动，我给你治治。”  
小森差点气笑了，“你会治你大爷！”  
伸手猛推刘北山，被男人握着小兄弟的手一个用力软了身子。  
刘北山的手又暖又大，带着薄茧撸动小森的性器，撸了几下小兄弟好像兴致不高，刘北山另一只手揉捏着小森细嫩的腿根，不时按摩会阴。唇舔吻着小森的耳垂，软舌钻进敏感的耳廓。  
敏感带被男人不停侵袭抚慰，呼吸粗重。  
小森受不了的是男人不止在耳朵上啃吻，还贴着他的耳朵喘息，温热的呼吸喷在耳侧激起一片战栗。  
刚刚要推开男人的双手抵在宽厚的肩上，难耐地捏着男人肩膀。小森身体紧绷夹着的腿被男人的膝盖顶住分开，全身都被刘北山任意摆布。

沉浸在快感中的小森渐渐燥热起来，身下的小兄弟也慢慢有了精神，撸动了一会儿刘北山把小森抱着坐在床上，小森后背紧贴着刘北山的胸膛。  
捏着小森的食指给手机解了锁，按了下屏幕上的重播键，把手机支在枕头前。  
小森羞耻的要去关手机，被刘北山揽着腰拽回来，“看看视频有利于帮你射精。”  
直白的话臊得小森脸红，身体被刘北山禁锢在怀里不能动。性器始终被刘北山握在手里撸动抚慰。

视频里两人关上门激吻，刘北山也偏头去亲小森的嘴角，小森躲着不配合，被男人捏着下巴扭过头强吻。喉结滚动吞咽着津液，舌头纠缠不休。

视频里男一号把人压在地上啃吻脖颈锁骨，刘北山把头埋在小森颈侧吸咬。

视频里的人吻着胸前，刘北山也抬起在腿根摩擦的左手，解开睡衣扣子，绕着小森的乳晕打转，指腹捻起暗粉色的乳尖揉弄。

上下身都被男人照顾着，快感成倍增加，性器也充血肿胀，直挺挺的戳着刘北山的手。  
视频戛然而止，毕竟只能拍到这种程度，手机又变成了黑屏。

刘北山加快手上撸动的速度，揉着小森的乳肉给他带来生理上的刺激。重重抚慰囊袋，扣弄铃口，感受到怀里身体一阵紧绷，呻吟颤抖着射出了精，溅在身前的手机上，顺着光滑的屏幕往下淌。

小森粗喘着仰头靠在刘北山肩上，男人把流在性器上的精液刮下来举在小森眼前，凑在他耳边低声说，“这不是治好了吗。”  
小森迷蒙地瞥了一眼面前男人带着浊液的手指，恨不得两眼一闭直接晕过去。

刘北山见他不理人，挺了下腰，勃起的性器挤进小森的臀缝。小森顿时清醒了不少，推着刘北山的胳膊要往前逃，被男人一把扯回来，粗长的性器又狠狠的在臀间磨蹭了一下，龟头擦着隐秘的穴口，重重地抵在会阴和囊袋上。

小森不想再这么不明不白的和刘北山滚床单，狠命扳着男人的胳膊喊出声，“刘北山！我们不是好哥们儿吗？”

刘北山像是听到了什么笑话，停了身下动作，皱了皱鼻子，“好哥们儿？小森，好哥们儿之间会做爱吗？会接吻吗？”

“别把我当成你发泄欲望的工具。”小森打断男人的话。

“你就这么想的我？”刘北山语气变得冰冷，周遭的空气瞬间下降般激得小森起鸡皮疙瘩。

小森没搭话。

刘北山突然动作狠切的掐着小森的乳粒，动着腰用硬热的性器不停撞击猥亵臀肉，语气凶戾的问，“我摸你的时候你不是也很有感觉吗？不然怎么我给你撸一会儿就射了？呻吟得那么浪，你不也很喜欢吗？”

身体被粗暴的对待，小森浑身酥麻又痛又难过，眼泪瞬间流了出来，带着哭腔质问男人，“是！我是有感觉，所以我们这样算什么？炮友吗？”

刘北山闻言翻身把小森压在床上，双手紧握着小森的手腕，盯着小森通红的双眼，额头的青筋不停的跳，压住火气冷静又清晰的表白，  
“小森，如果我不在乎你，我就不会答应来台球厅帮忙，我也不会吃你那个狗屁女朋友的醋，更不会晚上经常梦到你。  
还有，你不知道吧，前两天麻将馆的老板给我打电话，说他结完婚从老家回来了，要我回麻将馆干活儿，我给拒绝了，我把麻将馆的活儿辞了。  
你说，我为了什么？”

小森盯着刘北山真切又饱含情意的眼神看了许久，紧咬着牙，因为他怕自己的心脏跳出来。  
胸腔里剧烈跳动着，是心动的感觉。

说出来后刘北山也轻松了，自嘲地叹了口气，放开紧握着的手腕。

小森看刘北山要起身，赶紧伸手紧紧环住男人的脖子，把人拉下来，贴着男人的耳朵，“北哥，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”

听到刘北山的表白，小森突然明白了，其实很简单的事情，说开了也就没了那些纠结猜测。藏在心底不愿面对的答案，终究还是被自己亲自解开。

一句话像颗炸弹，把刘北山的理智轰炸的片甲不留。

一点即燃，互通心意后的没有了隔阂，刘北山吻住小森的唇，攻城略地般啃吻，两人像刚从沙漠逃出的受难旅人，疯狂汲取着对方口中的津液。  
牙齿咬破了薄唇，腥甜的味道流进口腔，更刺激了躁动的神经。

依然是床头那瓶男士润肤乳，刘北山挤在手上探进肉穴扩张，软热情动的穴肉紧紧吸咬着手指，小森揪着床单难耐地呻吟，三指抽插十数下，小森受不了的求，“嗯…别弄了，北哥，进来吧。”

忍了许久的男人自然从命，硕大的龟头开疆破土的往穴内挤，小森急喘着气尽力适应，性器整根进入将肉穴撑得满胀。

一下下直捣深处的抽插将小森的呻吟都撞得支离破碎，双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰稳住晃动的身体。  
紧致的肉穴贪吃的咬着粗长性器，刘北山舒爽的低喘，柱身进出摩擦着湿软肉壁，带起极致的性快感。

“啊嗯…好大…”  
小森情动的淫词浪语，享受着肉穴被填满的快慰感觉。  
刘北山狠揉着小森细腻的身体，大掌包裹着乳肉掐弄乳尖。

龟头磨过穴内的凸起，激得小森浑身一颤，浪叫了一声，快感电流般窜上去头皮发麻，肉穴缩得更紧，把穴内性器箍得生疼，刘北山倒吸了口气，拍着小森的肉臀，“操，放松点儿，要被你夹断了。”

臀肉轻颤，小森委屈的控诉，“呜…嗯…你又拍我屁股…”  
“拍你屁股怎么了，屁股又翘又圆，天天勾引我。”说着刘北山把小森抱起来，坐在自己腿根，揉着小森的屁股挺腰抽插。

“每次拍你屁股，我心里都想再狠狠地揉捏几下，但是只能忍着，怕吓到你。”  
刘北山低声说着心底秘密。

小森听得脸上一阵红一阵白，原来男人真的没安好心，明明是个满脑子那档子事儿的色鬼，偏偏装出一脸正直迷惑人。小森觉得自己踏进了一个陷阱，呻吟声是猎人最爱听的呼救。

“啊…嗯…你也太色了…”  
性器进的很深，让小森生出要被顶破的错觉。

听小森说自己色，刘北山喉结滚动，托着小森的屁股，性器专往穴内的凸起摩擦，小森难耐地扭着身体大声呻吟，  
“受不了了，啊…哈…好爽…”  
“嗯…那里…用力…”

刘北山轻哼了一声，“你也很色啊，咱俩绝配。”

小森觉得自己在刘北山面前就是小鬼见阎王，刘北山这个男人坏的很。

被男人不停的狠顶着敏感点，小森沉沦于欲海不断喘息呻吟，身体软成一滩春水，手臂环在男人脖子上，坏心的紧缩穴肉箍住男人的性器。  
刘北山被小森的肉穴吸得欲火直烧，性器又胀大了几分，在穴内冲撞的速度也渐渐加快。

操弄了数十下，按着小森的腰往下坐，挺着自己的胯向上猛顶，一股股精液尽数射进肉穴深处。  
小森身子往上窜哑着嗓子叫，“啊…哈嗯…我操好深…好多…”

释放过的性器滑出肉穴，没了阻碍的精液争先恐后的往外涌，全落在两人紧贴的臀胯间。

刘北山紧抱着小森，下巴搭在小森肩窝，喘息着感受高潮余韵。  
小森伏在刘北山肩头急喘，缓了一会儿狠咬了男人一口，在肩膀上留下两排整齐的深牙印。  
刘北山紧绷着肌肉忍着疼，亲了一口小森颈侧细嫩的皮肤，低声问，“解气了？”  
“当然没有。”小森抬头凑近男人去吻他的唇，舌尖把刘北山破皮带伤的唇细致的舔了一遍。

“搬过来和我一起住吧。”小森贴着男人的唇说话，声音闷闷的。  
刘北山没回应。

小森面儿上挂不住，心一沉装作无所谓的加了一句，“你要是不愿意就算了。”  
刘北山捧着小森的脸，吻了吻他的眉心，“我怕你以后睡不好觉。”

[End]


End file.
